Lips of an Angel
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Moving on was something neither one of them could do. DrewMcIntyrexOC. Part I.


Disclaimer: I only own Mia.

A/N: A random one shot that popped into my head. It's based off of _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder. Well, I hope you guys like this. Enjoy & review!

* * *

The loud ringing of his phone drew his attention away from his wife. He quietly told her that he'd be right back, it was an important call. She only nodded her head and told him to hurry up. He nodded his head and answered the phone without looking at the screen. The truth was, he already knew who was calling, he just didn't want to tell Taryn who it was.

"Babe, why are you calling me so late?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Mia said through her tears. "I can barely hear you."

"I can't talk too loud right now." Drew replied, but quickly caught onto the fact that she was crying. This told him that something had happened and she needed him. "What did he do this time?"

She leaned her back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had transpired only moments ago. He had warned her that Matt wouldn't be any good for her, well, when he found out that she was seeing him on the side. Mia couldn't help but think that he was right.

"Is everything okay?"

"No." Mia weakly whispered, hoping Matt didn't overhear her. He had made it a point to forbid her from being anywhere Drew.

"What's the matter? I can't help you if you don't say something, Mia." Drew pleaded. "Let me help you."

He hated that they had come down to this. They had gone from friends to lovers back to friends. When he had first found out that she was seeing Matt Hardy behind his back, he had completely flipped. He ended the relationship on the spot and didn't speak to her for months.

Time apart proved to be hard for him. He needed her around. His ears missed the sound of her voice and his hands missed the soft touch of her skin. Finally, one day he broke and went to go find Mia so that they could finally settle things. By then, she was in too deep with Matt and both agreed to stay friends, despite Matt's feelings towards him.

"I miss you." She finally said, neglecting to tell him about her fight with Matt. "I miss everything about us. Everything that I've done you, I regret. My mistake was ever starting something with him. You were right, I should have listened to you."

Drew's warning had been playing in the back of her mind for weeks. He was right, a relationship with someone twelve years older than her wouldn't work out. Mia and Matt were on different levels of life. She should have listened to Drew, but she decided to ignore him. What did he know, she thought at the time, Drew had been so self involved that he had forgotten about her. That's what prompted her to go to Matt in the first place.

Meanwhile, Drew replayed her words in his mind. He had waited so long to hear those words and they excited him. His love for Mia would never die. Even though everyone thought he was over her, he wasn't. There he was married, but still fawning over his ex-girlfriend, someone he could never get over.

"After all this time you still do this to me." Drew whispered. "Your words can still make me weak, they still turn me to mush. I miss it all. It's hard to hear your voice, knowing that neither one of us ever moved on."

"Drew." She cried, not being able to say much more than his name.

"I forgot how sweet my name sounds coming from you, babe." He admitted, forgetting that his wife was waiting for him in the next room. "You still have the lips of an angel."

"Drew, let's not do this to each other. We can still have each other and no one ever has to know, it can be our secret." Mia suggested, liking the idea of having him around again.

"Baby, you know we can't do that. I'm married and you're seeing Hardy. We'd never be able to get away with it." He wanted so much to do what she was suggesting, but they couldn't live in a world of fantasy. "Somebody would notice and they'd rat us out faster than we could blink."

"Come on Drew, let's do it." Mia begged him. "I keep having dreams about waking up next to you in the mornings and I so badly want them to come true."

He felt himself agreeing with her. "I dream about you all the time, I find it funny that you mentioned it." He then changed the subject, suddenly remembering something. "Does he know you're talking to me?"

"No."

"It's going to start a fight." He warned her.

"I don't care anymore, Drew!" She shouted. "I just want you back. I want things to go back to how they were. You know, us staying up until three in the morning just talking, cuddling on the couch watching movies."

"I want that too." He found it harder to breathe. He knew that admitting these things out loud was wrong, but it felt so right.

"Does she know that you want this, or even better, does she know that you're on the phone with me right now? Mia questioned, fearful of the answer she would be getting. Taryn had never done anything to her, but she still felt some resentment towards her, after all, she had stolen, for the lack of a better word, Drew from her.

"She has no clue."

"If she doesn't have a clue then runaway with me. Leave everything behind and leave with me. We can be together without any of the hurtful words or looks."

"You're making it hard to be faithful."

"I can't help it, honey."

"We've really got to move on. This isn't healthy for either one of us." Drew wiped away a tear that was sliding down his cheek. He really wanted to leave with her and forget everything, but things just didn't work like that. No matter where they ran, they would run into themselves and their problems. "We've got to say goodbye."

Mia allowed the tears to silently fall down her cheeks. She knew this would happen when she called him, something told her that Drew even knew this would happen. She would call him and ask him to leave with her and he would want to, but he would also remind her and himself that they couldn't. When things had ended between them, they had set themselves up for this. They each knew what they wanted, but they knew it would never happen again. Never would they move on, instead, they would torture themselves with words that would never mean anything again.

"I wish he was you." She admitted.

Drew was just about to say something when Taryn showed up. "Babe, are you almost done?"

"In a minute."

When he heard her walk away, he lowered his voice even more and turned his full attention back to Mia.

"I wish she was you."

"What do we do then?"

"We say goodbye." Drew mumbled, hating the idea of Mia being gone from his life completely. "Even though I never want to say goodbye."

"I love you, Drew." She said in a broken voice, knowing she would never have the chance to tell him again. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too." He admitted.

Just like that the conversation was over. The door was locked shut on their relationship forever, it would never see the light of day ever again. They were done forever and he knew she didn't like the idea. Well, it's not like he did either.

Regaining his composure, he set the phone on the table and walked over to the bed where his wife was waiting for him. When they said goodnight to each other, he fell asleep, thinking about Mia and remembering she had the lips of an angel.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


End file.
